


Punition

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Compilation des nuits des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente [28]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ficothèque Ardente, M/M, S&M, Spanking
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert casse un objet dans le manoir de Roderich. Celui-ci doit sévir.<br/>Thème de la fessée pour la soirée spéciale 4 ans de la Ficothèque Ardente</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punition

**Author's Note:**

> APH appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya (et l'auteur les fait déjà se taper entre eux)  
> Cet OS a été écrit pour le thème de la fessée avec les contraintes yaoi, romance, humour et SM.  
> SI vous trouvez que c'est trop court, sachez qu'écrire du SM, avec un putain de mal de dos de sa mère qui tue, est extrêmement difficile (quand vous n'êtes pas maso par nature, bien évidemment). Je viens de tester pour vous. Et je le referai pas dans ces circonstances.

Le visage en statue de pierre tournoya sur lui-même. Gilbert pria tous les Dieux de la Terre qu’elle ne tombe pas, qu’elle ne casse pas et qu’elle reste sur son socle. Il invoqua sa chance de toutes les forces de sa pensée. Il n’osa pas faire de geste brusque, il retint son souffle et il promit tout un tas d’idioties dans sa tête.

Malheureusement, la statue éclata en mille morceaux par terre dans un bruit épouvantable qui résonna le long des couloirs du manoir autrichien.

Tremblant de la tête au pied, Gilbert entendit les quatre saisons de Vivaldi s’interrompre et remarqua alors une tête brune réprobatrice sortir de la salle de musique.

Gilbert lui fit un petit coucou en balbutiant qu’un vent vraiment pas awesome s’était faufilé dans les couloirs, ce qui expliquait les dégâts.

Le fusillant du regard, Roderich sortit un balai, un sac et une pelle d’un recoin pour l’obliger à nettoyer tout ce gâchis.

Évidemment, l’Autrichien se délecta de le voir trimer à quatre pattes, tout en le sermonnant sur la valeur des œuvres d’art.

Gilbert savait quand on mâtait son awesome postérieur avec la pensée sadique de le soumettre entièrement dans sa position actuelle. La tension sexuelle montait lentement, au fur et à mesure que l’Autrichien suivait ses mouvements, qu’ils se lançaient des regards pleins de sous-entendus et que Gilbert prenait son temps.

« Tu as été un vilain garçon, susurra Roderich quand il eut terminé de ramasser tous les éclats.

-          Oui, Maître.

-          Viens par ici. »

Avec la petite dans la maison, ils prenaient des précautions pour ne pas la traumatiser à vie avec leurs pratiques sexuelles.

Gilbert rentra dans la chambre très rapidement, suivi par Roderich. Il sut qu’il n’en sortirait pas avant plusieurs heures. Au vu de la connerie précédemment commise, son amant ferait preuve d’un sadisme exemplaire.

« Baisse ton pantalon !

-          Pourquoi ? »

Roderich saisit un martinet dans sa collection d’objets et tapota la paume de sa main avec en arborant un sourire pervers.

« Ne pose pas de question, chéri. Baisse ton pantalon ! »

Le coup partit. La douce brûlure sur son avant-bras lui promettait des douleurs bien délicieuses. Comme un sale garnement, il se dévêtit de son froc jusqu’à ses genoux. Avec un sourire fier, Gilbert dévoila ses fesses blanches. Ne pas porter de sous-vêtements en ce jour sembla ravir Roderich.

Le brun attrapa l’albinos par le col de la chemise, s’assit sur le lit et installa son amant sur ses genoux.

Il caressa les deux morceaux de chair distraitement.

Gilbert se tendit d’anticipation.

Sans prévenir, la première fessée fut assénée.

« Tu mérites une punition digne de ce nom ! »

Avec la douleur, le désir afflua plus fortement en lui. Vint le plaisir d’être martelée par cette main délicate et ferme sur son postérieur de plus en plus rouge. Son sexe était stimulé entre ses genoux, alors que son corps accueillait la souffrance avec bonheur.

Gilbert se tendit en sentant les doigts de Roderich courir le long de sa peau à vif.

Son amant ennemi infligeait aussi bien la douleur dans l’intimité que sur un champ de bataille.


End file.
